A variety of desirable battery construction are associated with a phenomenon known as thermal runaway. Thermal runaway is evident from a rapid rise in the temperature of the battery leading to a potentially catastrophic failure of the battery. The rise in temperature during thermal runaway is believed to result from an uncontrolled chain reaction triggered by an exothermic reaction between the electrolyte and an active material on an anode. Because current battery construction does not adequately address thermal runaway, there is a need for a battery configured to address thermal runaway.